Shell Cycle
by EbbieBlack
Summary: a plot bunny attack at 4 am leads to this one shot. Takes place one week after 'Hun on the Run'


**_Disclaimer: Turtles aren't mine_**

**

* * *

**

**Shell Cycle**

"_Oh No!… Oh No!… The Shell Cycle… IT… IT..AH…AH…__**AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" **_(1)

Don could still hear Raph's cry of anguish upon finding his Shell Cycle destroyed.

Grinning, he turned back to his 'TOP SECRET' project.

Raph had been so angry the last week after the loss of his bike. He hadn't been the only one however.

Don too had felt anger upon seeing the destroyed bike; like he did when any of his inventions or the vehicles he had created with his own two hands met a fate like that of the Shell Cycle.

Unlike Raph, Don didn't sulk around the lair or head topside to release the anger. Instead he got to work on making Raph a new bike.

This one was going to be even better than the first one.

His brother had gone on forever about how he wanted his old bike to go 'FASTER'.

So Don was finally giving it to him.

The boost he was currently installing would give Raph that speed he desired.

Hearing the elevator, Don quickly hide the bike, he didn't want Raph to see it just yet.

By the time the elevator reached street level, Don was 'working' underneath the Battleshell.

However, it wasn't Raph that stepped out. It was Leo and Mikey. They were speaking quietly as they walked over to the Battleshell.

"Hey Don?" Leo called.

"Yeah"

"I hate to ask because I know you have a lot to do, but…"

Don pushed himself out so he could see his brother,

"What do you need Leo?"

Before Leo could answer, Mikey jumped in,

"Dude. Please ya gotta build Raph a new bike soon. He's like totally trashing the Lair and I'm getting really tired of havin to run for my life every time I breathe wrong."

Leo quickly swatted him.

Don had to push the grin off his face as he watched them,

"Like I told you when you asked earlier, Mikey, I'll get to it when I can."

"Yeah, but is there any way you could get to like soon bro?"

"How soon?"

"Umm… Now?"

Don was having a really hard time now not to laugh out loud. He quickly crossed to his workbench and picked up something. Acting like he was considering their request, he turned back to his brothers,

"Well, I guess I could probably get started on it by tomorrow, but I don't know…"

Mikey threw himself down onto his knees, wrapped his arms around Don's legs and gave his brother those infamous puppy dog eyes.

Don palmed his face to hide his smile, before looking over at Leo,

"He shouldn't be able to pull that look off anymore."

Leo grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

Shaking his head, he tried to pry Mikey off his legs. He succeeded in freeing only one leg.

"A little help here." He called to Leo as he drug Mikey across the garage, hoping to shake his new attachment.

"He's under strict orders to not let go until you agree to build Raph a new bike,"

Don turned to glare at his older brother, "Is that right?"

Both Leo and Mikey nodded their heads.

"You do realize that if he continues to hang onto me like this that I can't do any work and I'll have to keep pushing building that new bike back more and more and more…"

He let the threat hang in the air, as both Leo and Mike's eyes widen. Apparently they hadn't thought of that.

"Now if the two of you were to agree to help me with a few things, I could probably start on a new bike as soon as say…" Don tapped his chin a few times, acting as though he was deep in thought, "…oh I don't know… tonight, maybe."

The arms that were wrapped around his leg not two seconds ago, were now currently squeezing the air right out of him.

"Whaever you need Donnie. We are your turtles. You name it we're on it. Just **please please please** make the snarling beast that is currently our bro go away."

Seeing Don's eyes bulge, Leo came over and pried Mikey off,

"What do you need us to do Don?"

"Well can you guys handle rotating the tires on the Battleshell & the Shell Cycles and then make a run with Casey to the auto salvage yard to get a few parts, if I can get a hold of him."

Leo and Mike looked at one another.

"He's not really asking all that much" Leo whispered.

"But dude… there's a Silver Sentry Special on tonight." Mike whined.

"Mike, we can either do these few things for Don or continue to deal with a very pissed off Raph whose new favorite hobby is using you as a human punching bag. Your choice?"

"Rotating tires you say." Mike said as he tossed an arm across Don's back.

--

Once he had them started on the tires and called Casey, who was more than happy to meet Leo and Mikey, Don started working on the list of parts they would pick up for him.

Once he completed the list, he sat down and continued working on the boost for Raph's bike.

Leo and Mike finished just after Don had completed the boost.

Handing Leo the list and the keys to the Battleshell, he said,

"Here's what I need. Casey knows what to look for."

As they climbed in he called out,

"THANKS GUYS"

Once they were gone and the door had closed, Don pulled Raph's new bike out and got to work installing the boost.

Once it was installed, he loaded it up on the simulator to test it out.

Just hearing the engine rumble was enough to crack Don's face into a large grin. He quickly, but efficiently put it through its paces and then the moment of truth came.

Don hit the boost.

The bike jumped a little as the boost engaged, but otherwise seemed to work fine.

He checked over all the gauges and reading. Taking note of how long the boost lasted and max speed.

Hearing the garage door opening. Don quickly shut the bike off and replaced the tarp over the simulator.

He sat at his workbench as the Battleshell pulled in.

He couldn't wait to see Raph's face.

--

_beep beep beep beep_

_R_aph growled as he reached for his shell cell,

"Who ever this is bett'r be dyin or you'll regret wakin' me up!"

"Hey Raph. Listen I need some help in the garage."

"Don it better be importan' cause you are a dead turtle otherwise."

"Trust me it is."

He hung up before Raph could ask what exactly.

Raph grumbled as he walked out of his room and across the lair to the elevator. Still half a sleep as he got to ground level,

"Well, here I am Don. What was so importan' to couldn' wait a few hours?"

The garage was strangely silent.

"Don?"

His back was to the door as it began to rise and a rumbling caught his attention.

Turning very slowly back around he saw a brand new Shell Cycle sitting just outside the door.

His eyes showed disbelief as he crossed to it.

Ever so slowly he ran his hand over one side before gripping the throttle and revving it. His face broke into a large grin.

A voice made him jump and swing around,

"I take it that means you like it?"

Don stepped away from the wall he had been leaning on as Raph inspected the bike,

"You'll be happy to know I made a few modifications to this model."

"Modifications?"

"Yep. It can handle much tighter corners and the gas mileage is way better. Oh, and you see this little switch right here…"

"Yeah."

"It makes the bike go faster."

Raph's eyes lit up at that one word, "Faster?"

"Faster"

Raph almost looked like he was gonna hug Don. Instead, Don tossed Raph his helmet,

"I've tested it out on the simulator. The bike jumps some when you first engage the boost, I still need to do a road test though."

Don had barely got the words 'road test' out before Raph had his helmet on and was on the bike.

Don grinned as Raph revved the engine and took off.

Chuckling to himself Don closed the garage door and found himself face to face with his other two brothers.

"'I'll get to it when I can huh'?" Leo said raising an eye ridge at Don.

'Uh oh' Don thought to himself,

"Uh… hey guys."

_

* * *

(1) quote from Season 3 episode 18 'Hun on the Run'_

This one shot came out after watching season 3 and having plot bunnies attack at 4 am 


End file.
